A semiconductor device using a so-called wide-gap semiconductor such as gallium nitride (GaN), silicon carbide (SiC), diamond, zinc oxide (ZnO), etc., can have a high breakdown voltage, a low on-resistance, and a high-speed operation compared to a semiconductor device using silicon (Si).
For a Schottky barrier diode which has low recovery characteristics, a higher on-voltage is observed when the diode is formed of, for example, GaN than when formed of Si.
It is important to improve the characteristics of the semiconductor device such as the breakdown voltage, the on-resistance, the leak current, the on-voltage, the recoverability, etc.